fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Hildegarde Valenti
Esoterologist |previousoccupation = Esoterology Student |partner = Ashley Beatrix |base of operations = Onibus Town |status = Active |relatives = Angelica Howard (Foster Mother) Unnamed Biological Parents (Deceased) |magic = Archive Ley Skirt Memory Control |weapons = Various Lacrima-based Inventions}} Hildegarde Valenti (ヒルデガールド。バレンチ, Hirudegādo Barenti), occasionally referred to as Hilda (ヒルダ, Hiruda), is the adopted daughter of Angelica Howard, although is better known as a and Esoterologist of Koma Inu. Prior to her current affiliation, Hilda was a graduating student of the H.I.N.D institution lead by her mother. However, finding the pursuit of pure research to be unsatisfying, she refused the position of Angelica's Research Assistant. She instead sought the life of a Mage and has now found a balance between the callings of both her talent and passion. Appearance Hilda bears the appearance of a youthful woman with a scholarly visage due to her upbringing and general outlook on many things. Although quite beautiful in terms of physical appearance, given her somewhat aloof disposition and generally absent expression, it is hard to think of Hilda as any more than "the extremely awkward pretty girl in movies" (at least, according to Ashley Beatrix). Hilda's most defining physical feature is undoubtedly her light sky blue hair, which takes on an almost metallic sheen that gives it a distinctive, eye-grabbing appearance. She normally keeps it flowing downward, using a frilly hairband to keep it neat. Her bangs fall down at each side towards her upper jaw, while her fringe converges towards the center of her forehead just above her nose. Another notable facial feature Hilda holds are the color of her eyes. They are an, oddly, lustrous grey that appears to hold different shades when exposed to different levels of light. Given her general expression, most find it very difficult to look her directly in the eye without being overwhelmed. With specific regards to her facial structure, she has a naturally contoured facial structure that sets her apart from most young women her age. She bears an inherently mature appearance that, when combined with her tone of voice and dialogue, often causes people to be jarred at the stark difference between her overall appearance compared to her personality. Hilda's general attire comes off as a bit of a surprise. Holding her academic nature in mind, Hilda has a tendency to wear a very formal uniform that almost reflects a school uniform, in some cases. She wears a fitting black jacket over a trim white blouse. Underneath her collar she wears a very light purple tie, and the ends of her blouse extend down to her wrists — further than her jacket — with light frills. On her lower body she wears a short skirt with a similar color scheme,, albeit with a distinct blue segment on its left side, and a frilly under-section. To complete the attire, she wears a pair of white, thigh-high socks and black leather shoes. In terms of accessories, Hilda also wears a simple black choker, patterned with diamonds, around her neck; notably, the close proximity to her skin often makes people mistake it for a tattoo. Later, Hilda reveals to her closer acquaintances that her outfit is a specifically designed by her, known as the Ley Skirt. Though most of them refuse to comment on her preferences, Ashley likes to nudge her about her "sailor girl fetish", which more often than not leads to peculiar scenarios that the Guild is forced to observe. While undertaking her profession as an Esoterologist, Hilda's appearance does not significantly change. Although, she is noted to wear an off-white, double-breasted labcoat and a pair of spectacles with steel blue frames, indicating that she normally wears corrective vision contact lenses. Personality History Synopsis Equipment/Inventions Black Lacrima ( , Burakku Rakurima; lit. "Encompassing Demon Water Crystal") is a specific type of that was invented through a combination of Hilda and her team's efforts for her final assessment piece at H.I.N.D institution. It was an overwhelmingly successful and highly inventive piece of work that gave the team the first distinction in the entire institution. Although currently a work in progress in terms of enabling its distribution by the , Hilda utilizes its prototype variant in order to test the limits of the Lacrima model. Contrary to most Lacrima types, the Black Lacrima's functionality is highly distinguished. Rather than act as an external source of Magic, it is more appropriate to call it a liquefied medium for one's Magic. Its function is to completely synchronize with the Magic of the individual it is in contact with. In doing so, it is able to follow every whim of the user's mind, body and soul. When one desires to employ the effects of the Black Lacrima, all they must do is make contact with it and call upon its power. Hilda notes that this prerequisite is something she is aiming to remove in the completed product. Whence the Black Lacrima is activated by the individual, it acts — in simple terms — as a remote medium for the use of one's Magic. Its unique structure enables it to hold a portion of its wielder's magic power, before using said magic power to perform any magic-based action within the limits of the power imparted to it. As such, it is an incredibly useful tool. However, because it is currently in a prototype form, all actions taken by it must be actively expressed by the user, and the remote casting abilities have to be within ten meters of the wielder, otherwise the Lacrima and user's synchronization will fade. As shown by Hilda, it is possible to store this Lacrima in alternate forms beyond a simple spherical crystal. In Hilda's case, she uses it as a multi-part choker, which minimizes the necessity for her actively making contact with the Lacrima, instead calling upon its powers with her mind due to their close proximity. This is attributed to the nature of the material used to construct it: a highly magic-sensitive crystalline mineral stored within the depths of 's mountainous caverns. This specific mineral, when exposed to different magical energies, adjusts its shape in response, seemingly by picking up which route within the spiritual flow of nature ( ) — influenced by Magic — is that of least resistance. Hilda's own usage of Black Lacrima is expressed through her prowess, which often leads to the Lacrima being another avenue for the collection, storage, and expression of data stored within her . Ethersynthetic Lacrima ( , Ēterushinsechiku Rakurima; lit. "Magic-Synthesizing Demon Water Crystal") are a specific type of Lacrima that were created to increase a Mage's sensitivity to Ley lines and absorb the innate, pure Ethernano it possesses. That being said, this was not an invention by Hilda, but rather, a piece of equipment she has integrated to create a known as the Ley Skirt. As such, she rarely utilizes the base Lacrima model. Though she keeps a few on her person in order to assist her comrades if they are running low on magic power. Compact Communications Lacrima ( , Konpakuto Komyūn Rakurima; lit. "Compact Communications Demon Water Crystal") is a device that has stored Lacrima into an alternate, panel-like form that can still allow two individuals to communicate over long distances by establishing a magical link prior to their use. Hildegarde uses this to communicate with her mother, for the most part, as the technology isn't very common to the public as-of-yet. Magic and Abilities Trivia Quotes Behind the Scenes Category:Females Category:Mages Category:Esoterologist Category:Koma Inu Mage